The Angels Hung Around
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: -FA-ng Set after '4.07 Commuted Sentences'. “I was hoping you’d say that otherwise, you know, I’d just have to call my brothers over ……”


**The Angels Hung Around**

**[FAng Set after [4.07 - Commuted Sentences ****"I was hoping you'd say that otherwise, you know, I'd just have to call my brothers over ……"**

_**Disclaimer: The plot's mine, just borrowing the rest.**_

**A/N:- Yeah, I couldn't get that one scene out of my head so another ship was born and I wrote this fic to spread the Flack/Angell love. **

**Also I just kind of realised the whole FAng thing has a creepy ring to it which was unintentional – I was just differentiating from Flack/Aiden which some people ship. Hehe.**

_**In the back of my cadillac  
A wicked lady, sittin by my side, sayin where are we?  
Stop at third and forty-three, exit to the night  
It's gonna be ecstasy, this place was meant for me**  
**Rilo Kiley – The Angels Hung Around**_

"Can I buy you a drink Detective?"

Jennifer looked at him over her shoulder and laughed. "That the best you've got? No more lines?"

"Well, I could always pull the 'Does God know that he's missing an_angel_?' line if you _really_ want …" Flack chuckled, pulling out a stool from under the bar and taking a seat next to her.

Detective Angell shook her head. "If I had a dime for every time a guy had said that to me I'd be extremely rich. The sad thing is they all think they're being so original."

"Nah we just say it to make you laugh and get your attention." He said, signalling to the bartender who put two beers on the counter.

"Well, you've got my attention Detective Flack." She said, shooting him a look, her lips curved into a flirtatious smile. She'd heard all about Flack and had fair warning about him but it didn't make her immune to his charm and good looks and she had been having fun getting to know him earlier before their stakeout took a surprising turn.

"And there I was thinking I'd have to up my game." Flack laughed, raising his bottle and taking a sip. "You know you're not as demure as I first thought Jennifer."

Angell raised her eyebrows. "How did you become one of the best Detectives in the NYPD Flack? In what world would a girl with four older brothers grow up to be quiet and unassertive?"

Flack laughed. "Good point." He conceded. Jennifer Angell was one of those detectives that definitely caught his eye whenever she walked into the break room but apart from exchanging a few smiles and small talk over the coffee pot they never really had much of a chance to get to know each other since they both worked solo and their paths rarely crossed. Today's merging of cases brought about a refreshing change and Angell turned out to be everything he had expected: smart, confident and somewhat sassy. They had exchanged banter with a flirtatious edge to it for hours in the car and the spark had definitely been there.

"What made you want to follow your entire family and become a cop?"

Angell shrugged. "Honestly, when it's all that gets talked round the dinner table it kinda makes you curious and then by the time you realise it's not as glamorous as it sounds it's too late to back out."

"Oh I don't know …. The job certainly has its benefits." Flack said, a twinkle in his eye. Angell looked at him and they held each other's gaze before Angell couldn't hold it in anymore and they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! It's a reflex!" He grinned.

She looked at him and smiled. She knew it was dangerous but she could see herself easily falling for that charm.

Flack drained the rest of the beer and wondered how soon was too soon with her but he never was one for standing firm against that attraction. "Do you want to go grab some dinner?"

"Are you asking me out Flack?" Angell questioned with a smile.

Flack shrugged. "That's open to interpretation."

"Nice evasion tactic Detective." She laughed. "Dinner sounds good."

They stood up to get ready to leave when there was a whistle from the other side of the room. "JENNY!"

Angell turned round and seeing who it was pulled a face and ignored him. The table erupted into laughter and a couple of uniformed officers at the bar started chuckling as well.

"Should I be worried that it seems like every guy in here knows you?" Flack asked looking around.

"Firstly Don it's kind of cute that we're not even on our first date and you're already jealous….. Secondly it's a cop bar – you know that everyone around here knows everyone else." She said pulling on her coat.

"We're watching you Donny boy!" Another one of the guys shouted.

"Told you every one knows everyone else." Angell said offhandedly.

Flack looked at the guy who had shouted. He vaguely recognised him as a detective from Narcotics but there was something about the way he was looking at him ………… "Am I missing something?" He asked, turning back to Angell.

"Just ignore them. My brothers and their buddies like to mess with me."

The look on Flack's face was priceless. "I thought your family was in Boston."

"You asked me where I grew up not where they all lived now." She laughed. "You still want to take me to dinner?"

Flack recovered quickly. "I'm not one to scare easily Jennifer. Dinner's on me, anywhere you like." He grinned, resting his hand lightly on her back and guiding her out of the bar.

"I was hoping you'd say that otherwise, you know, I'd just have to call my brothers over ……"

**A/N:- Here's hoping that I'm not the only one out there who think these two would be good together …. **


End file.
